Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha Yuki
by elizarocks9902
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original story by shadowreaperzx24. Naruto brought back Sasuke, but with unexpected twists! But Naruto's been holding quite the trump card. Only thing that bothers Konaho? They never knew about it! Watch the Elemental Nations shake and fall down to the might Of one Naruto Uzumaki and one overly strong Uzushiogakure!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ages you need to know: Naruto 12

Anko 12 (tells in story)

Danzo 25 (in story)

Chapter One-Saved but Blamed`

Valley of the End

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Naruto put more power to the Rasengan knowing that he was going to need it. The two jutsu met and a huge blinding light was set off. After, the light was gone you could see that Naruto was above Sasuke.

"I did it. I managed to beat Sasuke-teme. I can keep my promise to Sakura-chan." Naruto said while looking up at the sky.

Naruto lifted Sasuke body over him and slowly carries him back to the Leaf.

Konohagakure 

"Where is Naruto?" said a very nervous Sakura.

Sakura then saw two figures. One who is carrying the other person. Sakura looked closely and saw a very beaten up Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura.

"NARU-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura screeched out.

"SASUKE-TEME DIDN'T WANT TO GO HOME SO I HAD TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HIM AND DRAG HIM BACK!" Naruto yelled out.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Sakura said. Cough shouted cough.

Tsunade who was walking by saw what was happening ran to Sasuke and started checking his injuries.

"NARUTO what did you do to Sasuke?" Tsunade asked him.

"He used a Chidori on me so I used a Rasengan on him." Naruto stated calmly.

"Are you trying to kill a Leaf shinobi?" Tsunade half asked half yelled.

"N-" Naruto said

"It doesn't matter I have been thinking. Naruto I as the Fifth Hokage banish you from Konoha. You are to pack up your things and leave this village at dawn." Tsunade told him.

Naruto was 'horrified'. His 'dream' of becoming Hokage, crushed in seconds. Naruto couldn't speak therefore he left to get his things. Little did they know he has a big secret.

At Dawn

Naruto was there with the villager and the Konoha 11 looking at him in disgust.

"What do you have to say before leaving Demon?" Tsunade asked.

"What I have to say...um that a hard one lets think shall we? One let start with my real name" Naruto started.

"What real Naruto everyone knows that you are an Uzumaki" Tsunade was worried that Naruto might know his real name.

"Wrong! My real name Hokage-Sama is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Namikaze Yoki my dear aunt." he said calmly.

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this.

"I also have to proof right here." and there it was his birth certificate with his parents and info.

"Two I have three bloodlines the Sharingan, Rinnegan, and the Kitsuneagan." his eyes shifting to each one as he said their names. Everyone knew what the Sharingan looked like, and few recognized the Rinnegan but the Kitunegan was new to them. One half was blood red and the other half was like the blue of your blood when it's in your veins. In the center was a chibi version of each biju in it's respective color.

"Three met my mother Forbidden Art- Shinigam Seal Release KAI" Naruto yelled out.

Kyuubi came out but instead of the fox it shifted to it's human form with 9 tail and matching fox ears.

"Hello I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune otherwise known as Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Yoki in my human form." she stated.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. The Yondaime's wife was the Kyuubi behind the Kyuubi Attack the day Naruto was born.

"DANG! I really liked it in their to! I mean come on! I got the grass, the trees, the flowers. I would have been glad to get out but since you changed your mind out of that dark, dank sewer. Oh I almost forgot to take back the kekkai genkai!"Kushina said snapping her fingers at the last part.

Sasuke who finally spoke up asked something so dumb it made Kami cry tears of laughter in a forbidden part of the world so hard it would have made Amigakure look like it was a bigger desert than Suna!

"Which bloodl-"Sasuke said

He didn't get to finish because his eyes start to hurt.

"What have to done to my eyes lady?" Sasuke yelled out.

"Oh I just took back the bloodline the Sharingan and the dna that would have passed down the Sharingan on to your children." Kushina told him.

The villagers were shocked. _'The Sharingan came from the Kyuubi herself?'_

Just then Jiyara came out and said "Demon! Summon out Gamabunta we need a talk."

Naruto did the hand seals and summoned him out.

"GAKI why did you call me here I said for you specifically only to summon me if it is to have a drink" Gamabunta yelled at him.

"First, I'm underage. Second, Jiyara wants to erase my name off the Summoning Scroll." stated Naruto in an relaxed kind of way.

"HAHAHA Jiyara my boy let me tell you something important. Before you or Tsunade signed the contract the Toad Elder had a vision of a Summoner King and the Summoner King can make a new scroll or erase the name off the contract and that person can never sign a contract again. Here's 'little' hint. He's has neon yellow hair, blue eyes and you just called him a word that sums up almost every person in this village." Gamabunta said to Jiriya.

"It's the gaki isn't it?" Jiriya half asked half said

"DING DING DING we have a smart-" Gamabunta started

Before he could finish Naruto cut him off.

"Gama-Kun summon Katsu-Chan and erase Jiriya and Tsunade's name off the scroll and set it on fire." Naruto ordered the newly dubbed Gama-kun.

"Yes it will be done Naruto-kun." Gamabunta said.

Katsuyu appear and asked what was wrong. Gamabunta filled her in and she canceled their contract with them. All of a sudden the scroll on Jiriya's back and the scroll in Tsunade's home, the Senju compound, burned until it was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Continuing to four. KAI!" Naruto was enveloped in smoke. When it finally went away he was there with some red highlight in is hair with nine fox tails and matching fox ears. "I am the next line of the Kyuubi No Kitsune." with that said Naruto snapped his finger and soon 12 people popped into existence.

"You guys should know them. Tobi/Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sand's, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Kakuzu, Hidan The Immortal, Pein otherwise known as Nagato, his lovely girlfriend Konan, Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin and Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konahogakure No Sato or, as I like to call him, my dad!" Naruto said as he introduced all of the people who had made their sudden appearance.

"Did you guys get our things?" Naruto questioned them.

"Yes we did Naru-chan" Konan said.

"Stop calling me that I've told so many times already! Whatever anyways I have taken the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Yoki, Uchiha and Senju fortune, a.k.a. Leaving the Uchiha and Miss Senju here penny-less. I am also taking the Uzumaki symbol from Konoha. You-"Naruto half yelled half said to the people in attendance.

Before he finished a little girl with the Sharingan and Rinnegan blazing in each eye with 2 fox tails and a matching set of ears appeared.

"Daddy I'm hungry" the little girl said. "Sorry Naruko-chan." Naruto said leveling to her height. "Daddy forgot the time giving out punishment to these poor idiotic excuses for humans I forgot all about it being supper time. Here's some Dango Crepe okay? After this we are visiting Onoki-jiji, got it?" Naruto asked his daughter figure. "YAY Onoki-jiji! Onoki-jiji!" Naruko said while munching on the Dango Crepe.

"As I was saying you have seven people that can come with me. One Anko Mitarashi, two Teuchi Ichiraku, three Ayame Ichiraku, four Iruka Umino five Konohamaru Sarutobi six Moegi and seventh will be Udon. If you heard your name please stand up if you want to go." Naruto shouted out to the crowd.

Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon came up first because they were told a week before that this might happen. In which case they would be given this a chance to leave if Sasuke left. Anko was shocked and blushed a little because she had had a crush on him ever since she had seen him work out once after the second part of the exam during the month training.

**The way that the sweat rolled of his body in torrents. How his whole body as complete being glistened and how he had laid on the ground so extremely sexy and tired. How she liked her lips as he took his shirt off to reveal his six pack. **(sorry if your a guy reading this it's just that I can SO picture a girl/woman thinking about something like that during a time like this in a story.

"Orchimaru take off her curse mark!" Naruto ordered one of the figures behind him.

The un-hooded figures neck stretched and bit over the Curse Mark on Anko's neck making it disappear.

Anko just stood there, her father figure came back and got rid of the mark! She was so happy she ran to Orchimaru and hugged him.

"I knew you will never betray me...Dad." Anko cried while hugging him

Orchimaru was happy that he finaly got his daughter back.

"Of course I never intended to betray you my Anko-chan. I could never betray my daughter." Orchimaru told Anko.

"FINALLY! I'M FREE OF KONAHO! REBUILDING UZU HERE I COME!" Naruto said and with that music came literally out of nowhere and Naruto started to do really good break-dancing.

"Kakashi I thought you better than this I can no longer call you my student!" Minato said over the music that his son was dancing to.

Said person hung his head in shame.

The music stopped out of nowhere and Naruto asked his grandfather "One more thing. Danzo-jiji are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come and give us a hug?" Danzo was standing crying his son had a son he can call grandson (confusing right?) and he got a great granddaughter too. Danzo came out and ran to met his family newly reunited family. With that done Naruto ruined some of the moment by, again, starting the music and dancing to it. "Is it really you son?" Danzo asked his supposedly dead son Minato.

"Yes Dad! Naruto-kun here tricked the Shinigam to spit me back out." Minato told his father.

When Naruto heard this the music he had still been dancing to stopped all of a sudden, and looked up at the sky with such a crazy look on hs face it made even Orochimaru have to try and control his blatter. "HAHA SHINAGAMI! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME SUCKER!" and with that, Naruto stuck his tong out at the 'Shinagami'.

Danzo look at Naruto in shock while his grandson started performing hand seals that even he didn't even recognize in such rapid succession that he was sure that not even a fully matured Sharingan could track till he stopped all of a sudden.

"This might hurt jiji FORBIDDEN ART - TRANSFER OF BLOOD!" Naruto yelled as he plunged his hand into his grandfathers stomach.

Danzo could feel his youth coming back to him and a new found power he had never felt before could be felt flowing into himself, originating from Naruto and being oddly forced into himself. _'Well.'_ he thought _'Nothing could be weirder than a hand being forced into your stomach that's for sure.'_

"Naruto-Kun what did you do to me?"Danzo asked Naruto curiously.

"I took away the ten Sharingan you had in your arm and the one you had in your eye and gave you the Eternal Mongekeyo Sharingan, Senju style Wood release and restored your youth back until you were around 25. That's also what I did to Naruko here to give here the Sharingan and Rinnegan also turning her to a family member so instead of her being adopted she now is a full family member by blood." Naruto casually told his jiji.

Everyone was shocked. This new jutsu that was supposed to be impossible was made by the demon brat.

Anko stepped up to Naruto, finally ready to give him her answer. "I agree to come along. Truth be told I've liked you since that month training for the third part of the Chuunin exams when I saw you train. **The way that the sweat rolled of your body in torrents. How your whole body as a complete being glistened and how you had laid on the ground so extremely sexy and tired. How I liked my lips as you took your shirt off to reveal your six pack **and okay off track, bad Anko bad!" she said, making most of the people sweat drop as she recalled the memory as if it was her best dream.

"Good I don't need to hold back now" Naruto said as he kisses Anko as she replies back and trailed his kiss to her neck and bit down on to it. Fire surround Anko and suddenly she had sprouted 9 purple tails and a matching pair of fox ears. She was also turned back to the same age as Naruto.

"**Excuse me elizarocks9902?" Eliza's assistant said. "Yes Maju what is it?! I'm in the middle of the story right now!" Eliza asked her assistant. "Umm... Well... It's a letter from one of the people in the story." Maju said. "Okay1 Well what's it say?" The author said interested.**

**Dear elizarocks9902,**

**It's _MY_ Naruto-kun!**

**Anko Mitarashi**

"YOU HAVE FINALLY MARKED YOU FIRST MATE!" Came a large shout as the bosses for the Dragon, Phoenix, White Tiger, Black Turtle, Demon, Angel, Fox, Serpent, Toads, Slugs, Owl, Falcon, Shark, Dogs, Rhino, Monkey, Wolf and Shark were there. "FEMALE POWERRRRRRR! NOW HAND HER MY CONTRACT YOU BLOND HAIRED IMBICILE!" said the Owl contracts boss who just so happened to be a feminist.

"Naruto what is Manda and all of the other bosses of these very prestigious and VERY RARE summoning contracts doing here? Anko half asked half yelled at her new husband who was acting like it was an everyday occurrence when he has such legendary summon bosses just popped in to existence whenever they please and just talk to you about the weather. "Cause' these are my summoning contract bosses." Naruto told Anko.

Anko was shocked and tingled all over think that her mate could be hiding more power from her.

"Anko as my mate you have the privilege to sign some of these contracts I have signed without taking a test because one I mated with you and second I believe in you therefore my summons will believe in you too. Also our group each signed one of the contracts. I have Shark-bait go with with his ancestors." Naruto said making Kisame growl in anoyance.

"Itachi went with the Falcon, Orchimaru went with the Serpent's, Tobi went with the Foxes, Pein and Konan chose the Dragon and Phoenix clans, Madara chose the Wolves and Rhino's, Deidara went with the Demon's because he said and I quote "They create art. They cause EXPLOSIONS!", Sasori went with the Monkey contract, Kakuzuzu went with the Serpent's because he said they'd help him get more bounties done, Hidan went with the Demon and Angel contracts because he said they'd please his god Jashin and my dad went with the Fox, Wolf and White Tiger clans. My daughter COUGH!"Naruto said as Anko jabbed him in his ribbs "I mean OUR daughter here little Naruko-chan has already signed them all." Naruto finished, glad to not have gotten jabbed in the ribbs again. "That reminds me Naruko-Chan say hello to your new mommy!" said Naruto

"Hello mommy what's for dinner?" asked Naruko with her cutest face on, hoping to get more Dango Crepe.

Anko was happy because one she got her father back and two, she got the attention she wanted, three she has a husband, four she was 12 again and five she has a daughter.

"Anything you want tonight I'll try to make it ok. But what do you want?" asked Anko.

"DANGO CREPE" yelled out Naruko .

Anko look at Naruko then Naruto and asked "You got her addicting to dango and crepe but why I thought you liked ramen?" Anko asked Naruto.

Naruto said "I placed a Genjutsu over the Ramen shop which was really a Dango shop only me, Teuchi, Naruko and Ayame knew. Where else would I get her addicted to dango?" Naruto told her. Anko ran up to Naruto and asked "On our Honey Moon all I want as a gift is Dango." She exclaimed happily. **She blushed though as Naruto leaned down and whispered something in her ear which sounded kinda like "I could put that Dango to a **_**lot **_**better use if I were to use it **_**elsewhere**_**!"**

This caused the Naruto's group to sweatdrop even harder.

"But sure why not." said Naruto.

Anko jumped up and down saying "Dango in my tummy! DangoDangoDango!"

"Everyone grab on to me while I activate the seal to use Hirishine No Jutsu to get out of this **hellhole**." said Naruto

"Wait Naruto I change my mind I un-banish you. Also you have to join the CRA" said Tsunade as if those simple words solved everything and she got what she wanted.

"**Fuck** no because you are retarded! With my Summons, Elemental Control and Bloodline's you just want the village to be stronger." said Naruto knowing it to be true.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't want the village to get stronger we are number one and in the Elemental Nations and number one bloodline village. We can get even stronger with you!" Tsunade told him.

"Still no Naruko-chan misses Onoki-jiji, Onoki-jiji also knows when I mated someone he is the first person to see her. Also you can't put use in the bingo book since you banished us remember and political marriage's sent my way will be denied with a big fat **FUCK NO!**"

"With that said toodles!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye.

The group members latched on the Naruto and they disappear in a yellow flash

"WE ARE **FUCK** IF WE EVER FACE THEM IN A WAR!" most of them thought.

While a certain banshee and pig where thinking "NARUTO IS THE YONDAIME'S SON! MUST HAVE HIM! GET RICH AND FAMOUS!"

Iwagakure No Sato

"Naruto should be here now" though Onoki

Just when he was thinking about Naruto a yellow flash appeared.

"Hello Onoki-jiji did ya miss me?" asked Naruto.

Naruko's first move was running up to her jiji and hugging him.

"Jiji jiji jiji jiji" said Naruko.

"Hello there Naru-chan" said her jiji figure.

Onoki looked and saw a bunch of people all crowded in the small room he was in.

"Let me introduce you to my special back-up group called the Akatsuki at your service Onoki-jiji" Naruto said as he and the rest of the group bowed down to him.

To Be Continued

_**What's up guys? Here is my second new story! Enjoy!**_


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that I am going to rewrite all of my stories as an attempt to make them better. I honestly think I can do better with what I have. Also, my parents have taken away all of my electronics so I will not be able to write chapters. My stories are now an official completion and when I come back on here I will put new stories on but keep the original ones up for reference on if I became a better writer In my pause or not. **

**Chow for now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


End file.
